And Who Thought This Was A Good Idea?
by PrincessSpock
Summary: When life gives you lemons make grape juice, they'll never figure out how you did it. Thats what Spinelli has to find out. Here hoping she dose. KBxSpin
1. Well, Fuck

**A/N:** My story takes place in Riverside Iowa because the show suggests that it takes place in somewhere in the upper northern parts of America, and I being a Canadian only know of Riverside Iowa.

Its funny life has never really changed for me its basically stayed the same I've had the same friends, same house, and same taste in guys that all changed four months ago, and this, is the story of what happened.

"..." dear lord for the leader of our group Teeg can really be an ass-hat some times

"WHAT!" he says waving his arms fractionally "I thought it was a great idea!"

"Teeg, you want us... me to seduce Robert,"

"Oh come on Spinelli it'll be fun," he says that in the most annoying whine

"dude this guy ruled the play ground in elementary school,"

"ya, so..." he says as if matter at all

"Its just..." I run my hand thru my black hair "just weird,"

"please?" damn his puppy dog eyes

"No." my voice wavered "I'm not going to!" I start walking away

"Pretty please?" he grabs my arm restraining me, I gave him a look that promised a brutal beating, he new I wasn't kidding.

"Teeg. If you don't let me go," I raise my voice "I'm gonna punch you in the face," he didn't let go if anything his grip increased, his stare was intense.

"Please?" I started retracting my arm

"THAT'S IT!" I whacked him hard upside the head, he tighten his grip "DAMMIT TEEG!" I started caving in "... Fine..." truth is I knew he wouldn't let go, "I'll seduce the bastard, you bastard" he let go of me with a smile "Oh, and Teeg if you EVER do that again, I'll kill you." his smile disappeared and I began walking away.

Few Hours Later

"I'm home!" I yell as I walked into my house and drop my bag by the door, I didn't get a response "Hello?" no answer, maybe Mom and Dad went out, not out of the usual. I head to th kitche to grab me some eats, as I reach the fridge I notice a note on it.

"Dear Pookie," it reads

"Me and your father are not going to be home for a while,

your brother Joey is in jail and we need to go to a court hearing tho help his case

apparently Joey stabbed someone and need as much help as he can get.

Lots of love, Mom and Dad"

… and they couldn't have waited until I got home? Wow... some parents they are.

Well, since nobody's home I guess I'll call up he gang and we can hang out,

I called up the guys and they say they'll be over in a few, may as well go make 'em some food, they'll like pizza and coke,

I hear knocking on the door not soon after the pizza was done, I open up and there is Gretchen, Vince, Gus and Mikey. But no Tj odd "Hey guys!" I say cheerfully "Wheres Tj?"

Vince answer this on for me "He said he wasn't feeling well" scratching the back of his head

"Oh, okay," I truthfully didn't care where he was I didn't want to talk to him. "So, you guys hungry" they all nodded and smiled, "Well then, lets go grab some pizza!"

after the pizza me and the guys started talking about the old days, what we used to do and how we used to dress

"Oh my god! Do you remember Vince's ridiculous hair cut!" Gretchen giggle to the group

"Hey! My hair was the shit! Back when we were kids!" Vince said defending his old hair.

Vince has changed a lot over the last couple years, instead of that weird ass hair cut he had he now has a Faux Mohawk, and instead the jersey and shorts he has a Varsity jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Your hair might have been the shit then, but now it is shit!" Gus was laughing that out, Gus has changed quite a bit over the years as well, for one he's gained quite a bit of confidence, along with a fashion rehab... his once Buzz cut hair how extends pat his ears, and his strict military outfit, has been traded for a loose green waffle shirt and stone washed jeans.

"What about Gretchen's old glasses" Mikey interjected "those thing took up half her face!"

Now Mikey, he's kinda just stayed the same well except he's thinned out quite well but other than that he's still same ol' loveable Mikey.

"HEY! Shut up Mikey!" Gretch wasn't happy... at all. "What about Spinelli's old toque, that thing was nasty!" Gretchen well she's changed, she used to be all sweet and kind... now she can be a down right bitch, her style has also changed remember that baby blue dress?

Its now become a plaid blue skirt and a shirt with something witty on it, her glasses are now those weird ass hipster glasses, you know the ones, and her hair has changed from pig tales to a pony tail.

"Oi! I loved that toque!" I spent so many years with that toque now.

But we all say good by sometime and I did, now my hair rests in a cute little pixie cut,

my clothing has also changed well except the boots, man I love those boots,

now in stead of the orange and back ensemble I wear an orange skirt and a black tank top. What? Old habits die hard.

Well after the pizza and coke we watched a movie and then it was the time for the guys to go, well except Gretch she promised to spend the night.

Me and Gretch tend to hang out a lot more now that were older, I can confide in her and tell her things that I can't tell the guys and, she, in turn can do the same.

"Gretch? Can we sit down for a moment?"I'm really nervous about telling her about what happened with Teeg

"?" She sits next to me on the couch

"Can you keep a secrete?" she nodded in affirmation "Teeg," I pause "Teeg want me to seduce Robert." I was rather nervous about telling her.

"..." She's quite for a moment and then "WHAT!" she fumes "HE WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT! YOU COUDNT'VE AGREE THAT SUNOFABITCH I'LL HILL 'IM!" She continues off with her rant for a few more minutes and then finally comes down "... Spin, I'm sorry for freaking on you."

"Its okay," I'm kinda scared of her right now "but to be on the safe side never do that again... EVER." she looks at m for a moment and then suddenly brakes out into crazy laughter and I join in after a few seconds.

A while later after our laughter dies down she puts on a serious face "... You didn't agree to it did you?"

The way she aid that made me feel so ashamed, "Actually I did." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

The look she had scared me "... Well." I give her a strained smile "I guess we should..." she pauses "Spin I don't know what we should do."

I sigh softly "I don't know either, Gretch, I don't know either." we sat there for a while, we just sat there, but that soon grew tiring, "Well lets go to sleep, I'm getting tired." she nods and we head upstairs to my room.

**A/N:** So first chapter what do ya think?


	2. The Little Cliffy That Could

**A:N/** So Next chapter meh enjoy :D.

**Chapter 2**

Its been a couple days since the little 'indecent' with Teeg and, its Tuesday so its time to go get dressed and eat something.

Mom and Dad still haven't come back yet and I've been rather lonely, nobody's really come by the last few days, I've also not started project 'Seduce Robert' as I call it.

This week is going to be one long one.

**Later**

School has been rather dull today, I still haven't seen Teeg I'm also working on my project, as I wander thru the halls of the Sixth St. High School, its pretty empty because everybody has something o do... well except me, I'm supposed to have a study hall but the library is infested with rats.

No loss to me. I get free time.

My musing are interrupted when I ran in to somebody "Hey Spin-UGLY! Having an ugly day today?" Oh, just great, The Ashley's.

"Good too see you too Powder Puffs." Yep, time for the Ashley's daily bitch fest

"Uh, like don't even try to talk to us Spin-UGLY!" Ashley A. chimes in 'Like, ya! Totally," adds the Ashley's regime.

"Hey Powder Puffs! The invented this new thing. Its called." I pause for dramatic effect "Shutting the hell up." Yep that 'otta shove a potato in they're tail pipe.

"Hump! Well I never." and they strut the opposite way from me ending my little chat with the Ashley's.

I should head back out to wandering around aimlessly.

Now if only I could think of away to seduce? Or well... make Rob like me? Well what ever I need a plan, I already know what I ain't doin', I'm not dressin' like a slut for one that just ain't me, I'm not going all touchy feely, mushy gushy romancey.

Once again I walk into somebody, this time, I'm knocked on to my bum and drop my bag "CRAP! I'm so sorry!" the male says to me "You okay?"

I'm so embarrassed right now, I manage to lift my head "Sonofabitch" I mumble, he loos at me but doesn't say anything and offers his hand to me "Thanks... Rob," and he lifts me up.

Man, he's strong.

"So, why dose Detweiler want you to seduce me?" He says smiling

"... Crap." this is going to be a long semester.

A/N: So... short and cliffy D :


	3. Well, This Is The Plan

**A/N:** Hannah, I would almost be pissed of at your hate mail if I hadn't known who wrote it, next time if your gonna try and troll me please **DON'T **use my computer.

"So, why dose Detweiler want you to seduce me?" he asks again silent laughter dancing in his brown eyes.

"Uhh... Well" I stutter "You know I don't actually know why." seriously why dose he want me to do this? Honestly, "So," I start "Now what?"

"I dunno do you want to pretend to date?" He blushes bashfully "You know, to piss off the Ashley's."

Wait! I thought he liked the Ashley's "Oh, don't look so surprised they're so annoying!"

"I guess we can, the Ashley's would be so pissed" I let out a few giggles, blushing slightly

"So its a deal?" he holds out his hand I grasp it tightly smiling as I do so.

"Deal." and we shake "Now," I look him directly in the eye "We need a safe place to make a plan, my I suggest my house." He nods and we split our separate ways.

The last couple hours of school past by rather quickly and now all I have to do is P.E, yet I cant help but feel a little nervous, I mean, I barley even know the guy and now we're planning on going all lovey dovey on each other, just a little bit disconcerting.

P.E went over quicker than I thought and before I knew it it was time to meet Rob and go to my house.

I walk slower than normal to prolong the inevitable, that inevitable came all to soon when I hear a voice calling me "Spinelli!" Yep definitely him "You ready to head to your place?"

Cheery bastard "Un momento por favor," he looks at me funny "Just give me a moment, retard," I mutter the last part under my breath. "I need to go get my bag." I run to my locker and grab my bag. "Okay, we can go now."

We walk to my house, since its only a few blocks away from the school, and well, that and the fact neither of us has a car, as we walk we talk about small stuff like people we know and about how he's hungry, I guess I'll just have to make him something.

We arrive at my house ten minutes later giggling like we've known each other forever which I guess is true since we have had brief meetings over the years, but yeah, anyway we reach my house and I open the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he looks around jugging the house he lets a smile grace his features.

"Fancy place you got here I especially love the pink couch," the bastard grinning ear to ear.

"It was my grans! Thank you very much." Sweet old woman, she was left this world way before her time. "Weren't we going to make a plan?" he nods "Well the stop jugging my decor and lets get on with it?"

"Before we start. Where are your parents?" I give him an annoyed look and explain to him the cluster fuck I call my family, "Wow!" he pauses "Your parents are dicks, I mean who leaves their kid alone and give them a note! THE FUCK!" He go's on ranting and raving on and on for a while longer, and I sit in silence watching the hilarity unfold.

He eventually cools off but, his face is still red. He kind of looks like a tomato.

"You done?" I'm as mad as he his, but seriously he needs to calm down.

"Yep!" you can her the strain in his voice "So the plan?" and here it begins.

We talk for quite a while and before we know it we have a fledged plan, first, we do a little flirting and brushing hands in the hall, then, we start getting real close like with those almost kisses and we hold hands, then we start hanging round each other going on a few {Fake} dates and a few pecks on the cheek, and the last thing we do is have a big fight and brake up. Simple and easy, it should only take... three or four months not a very lengthy relationship, mind you, but its sill longer than any relationship Brittney Spears has ever had.*

"Well Spin," he pauses "I think it just may work." His devilish smirk gracing his features.

**A/N:** Well here's to days chapter, I'm a go do my thing and take a nap. PEACE!

Oh and *Sorry I had to XD


	4. D: Why!

**A/N:** Meh, I had noting better to do XD.

Well, its two months into the plan, and so far nothing dramatic has really happened me and Teej are talking again and he seems to believe me and Rob are in a relationship, Mum and Dad are still with Joey apparently his court is being delayed because of new evidence or something, but I'm doing okay they've wired me money for groceries and stuff.

So its been rather boring, well except for today, today s me and Robs two month anniversary, and we're going on a date... yeah were going to a diner and a walk in the park, it'll be nice... for the public to see of course, I will not enjoy this!

Okay, I _totally_ will enjoy this, I'm even wearing my dress, a light orange summer dress with blue flats to be exact.

Well here Rob is, I hear him banging on the door "I'm coming!" I shout from my room but the banging persists, I run down the stairs and throw open the door.

"Wow don't you look purdy!" You know Rob is _supposed_ o be an all mighty and powerful sports hero but hes a really big dork. Honestly.

"Thanks" it may have been dorky but, It still made me blush like a little girl "So, Um, ready to go?"

Man, I'm such a girl!

He suddenly stands up straight and offers me his arm "You ready to go my fair lady?" In his 'High Society' voice.

I let out a girlish titter and grasp his arm "Let us frolic, oh, so kind sir." Seriously we are some weird people, but hey I think that's okay.

**Later**

We reach the diner 'Dave's Diner' to be exact a little place ten blocks away from my place, not overly far away but just enough to make my poor feet hurt.

"Stupid flats." I grumble as me and Rob take our seat in a booth.

"You okay?" I guess he heard me.

"Yeah, just remind me to never wear flats again!" I grunt not the most attractive thing to do but I can't find myself to care at this particular moment.

"Don't worry poor maiden, I shalt carry-ith you to your homestead!" Prince Charming? Hah, more like Prince Dork!

"I'm gonna remember that when we head back to my place," he just smiles and nods, cheeky bastard.

The rest of dinner goes off with out a hitch, well until the Ashleys make their arrival with their boyfriends the Kevins, yeah Kevins.

"Oh, loo its Spin-UGLY! And her little boyfriend, ikle-Robbie-kins" Ashley A.

"My, God! I don't think that there any voice more annoying than yours!" Oddly enough that want me talking, it was Rob. "I mean. GOD! It's so annoying!" The Ashleys, did not look pleased with the put down so publicly.

"Like, you just, like totally, jealous 'cause you girlfriend doesn't even close to being as pretty Ashley A." Snooty little Ashley Q. chimes in.

"You absolutely right," Wow Rob, sure know how to make a girl feel pretty. "Spinelli is absolutely _gorgeous_" I feel my face heat up. "Come on Spin, lets leave," and he gets up and walk out.

Goddamn bastard I know he's doing it to piss the Ashleys off but I cant help but feel sad, i think I may be starting to feel something more than a crush for Rob, SHIT!

"Hey, Spin?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at him "You still want me to carry you home?" hes looking down at his feet.

"If you want to, it would be kinda nice," my god I sound so meek, blushing furiously and staring at my feet.

I hear a shuffling and feel a hand on my lower leg and a hand on your back, then him lifting me. In surprise, I look directly in his eyes and I see something that scares me raw anger along with something else something, I don't know.

"Rob?" He grunts walking down the street "Did you, mean, what you said back there?" I'm so unsure about everything right now.

He stops mid step and looks me in the eyes "Absolutely, your gorgeous," and he continues the eye contact and we start leaning towards each other and then...

**A/N:** :D Another chappies my fine feathery friends! Enjoy


	5. Huh, Who'd A Thought?

Our lips met for a euphoric moment, my soft lips meeting his it was beautiful, but like all beautiful things, it doesn't last forever and soon we need air.

We go into this awkward silence contemplating what to do next 'So..." I begin but I cant finish the words get stuck in my thought.

"Uh... Whats going to happen now?" damn I was hoping that he would know what to do.

"I dunno," God what to say, what to say "You wanna kiss some more?" I wasn't even sure if I was serious or not.

He laughs a smile adorning his features, and I cant help but smile and laugh along with him, the bastards happiness is just s contagious.

"Hey? Can I put you down?" He says still smiling You're getting pretty heavy." Tat smug bastard.

"You are a bastard you know, but you can put me down." I glare down his smug smile dropping.

"I wasn't calling you fat" My eyebrow raises "but everything gets heavy in large doses."

"So I'm a large dose!" god, its fun screwing with the male mind. He opens his mouth to say something but I quickly shut him up "I was kidding man guys are so easy to toy with.".

He laughs and before we know it we're back at my place.

"Do you wanna come in?" he smiles and nods "Cool, we can watch a movie or something."

Me and him end up watching something totally unexpected, Spirited Away, might I say one hell of a good movie. I don't care what anybody says I love that movie, it was a gift from my gran a few years before she died, she went to Japan and this, and a few other movies, where what I got for souvenirs.

"This is nice," Rob says as he puts his arm over my shoulder "we should do this more often."

I giggle "Yeah we should" god I'm going all gooey eyed love truck on this bastard, meh, I don't think I care anymore.

"Well its getting late better get going," I kinda have to agree with him, its almost twelve "Mums going to kill me." he grins

"Well bye," I hop up to give him a kiss "bye!" and he walks out the door. I sigh softly, "he's so great,"

"Just pretending to like him,"... shit "Aren't ya Spin." Smug bastard.

"Oh, hi Teej." I fucking hate him right now

This is just fucking ridiculous.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait :( I was being lazy :P


	6. Little Help From My Friends

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, guess what my house flooded! The best part is I live in a basement apartment :D I was left without a computer for almost a month. I almost got electrocuted part of my apartment is burnt and I have apparently been living in an asbestos zone for the past six years. I am fucking livid.

"What do you want Teej?" The malice in my voice startled him slightly. He got over that quickly and began chortling.

"Is that anyway, to treat your, dear, beloved Teej?" He smiled that same boyish smile I've seen since we were kids but this, this had something, a bit more, sinister. He began slowly, slowly approaching me.

"Wh- What do you want." I scowl to myself I sound like a frighted school girl, scared of a little spider!

Still approaching me with his sinister smile "Well," he begins to trail off "I was going to ask you to come hang out, but it seems that you are too busy playing tonsil hockey with dear old Bobby-boy!" He's slurring slightly and raising his voice

"Teej, are you, are you drunk?" It seems so crazy I mean Teej is the only one of the entire gang who doesn't drink or do drugs, so it seems rather preposterous.

"Yes I needed a bit o' liquid courage to, to.. oh fuck! What did I want to do again? Oh yeah, do something I've wanted to do for a long while." And with that the son of a bitch latches his hands to my breasts and tries to shove his tongue down my throat.

I quickly get him off me by summoning all my feminine intellect and kneeing him in the crotch, and screaming bloody murder. I also kicked him in the ribcage a couple a times (Not that anyone needs to know that.)

I have no idea what am I supposed to do leave the stupid bastard on my front porch, phone the cops or phone his parents, I really want to call the cops, but I phone his parents, because what kind of friend would I be if I phoned the cops on him? A smart one yes, but a terrible one all the same.

I dial up the Detweiler house and Teejs Mom answers and by the time I got off the phone with her Teejs Dad was at my door and took him home, after they left I began bawling, just letting it all out I felt so, so _violated a_nd so dirty.

I literally ran to the shower and scrubbed myself raw some places began bleeding, I just felt so sick and I just wanted to be clean.

I have to phone Rob, that was the first thing I thought of after I regained coherent thought that wasn't about cleansing myself, it was three in the morning by that time so I didn't know if he would answer, I also had to get Gretchen and maybe Mikey, Mikey always knows how to make me smile, I manged to phone them all up and come over.

Gretchen was the first to appear since she lives only a few houses away, then Rob, he was huffing and puffing he must have run all the way here, Mikey arrived soon after, he was slightly stoned but, it _was_, Friday night.

"What happened? Spin" Mikey was the fist to ask, I could tell he cared he was always great like that.

"Tee- Teej! Oh god!" I bust into another fit of crying, I felt strong arms encircle me, Robs, I felt so safe I looked him in the eyes I knew what he was thinking, _rape_, "He- he didn't rape m-me," He looked so relieved.

Gretchen looked at me "He may not have raped you but did he, touch you?" She didn't want to talk about this, the idea of Teej being a pervert scared her.

"He, he, grabbed my breast." The look, of pure, hate was, terrifying she was so red faced and angry.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL HIM!" That came from the most unexpected person, Mikey,

if at all possible Rob was holding me tighter and Mikey who hadn't said anything this entire time was now red faced and fuming, I mean normally if he was high nothing would faze him, so this, was rather startling.

"Its going to be okay," That soft voice of Rob and I felt safe and that everything is going to be okay, I lean into his embrace and he picks me up and takes me to the couch and, I feel that everything's going to be okay.

Soon Rob and Gretch sit next to me along with Mickey and we all cuddle up to the sound of Micheal Myers attempt to kill Laurie Strode.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the wait!


	7. Home

**A:N/** Yep, look who's here your favourite Princess! How it hanging hommies? I'm doing great hope you guys are too oh, and **Merry Chrismahanukwanzakah** :D

Spinelli's week had been strange to say the least, after the _indecent_ with Teej, she had closed off slightly to the world and locked herself in her room and hadn't talked to anybody except for Rob, but that changed, Rob had done something most unforgivable, she had caught him with another, _woman_, the stupid pig had only wanted to get into her pants what a, what a, _pig, _god she hated him, so fucking much, it wasn't so much anger as it was a broken heart.

The fuzz-bag, to add insult to injury, continually attempted to phone her and leave messages,

'To rub it into my face_' _Spinelli continuously told herself, 'freaking bastard,' needless to say she didn't answer his calls.

I mean why should she, the bastard was cheating on him with another woman right? Right!

Wrong, the woman Rob was with, was his Twenty year old cousin, Eva, that's why this poor innocent man was hated by, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus and even Vince.

God, Rob really hated when people misunderstood him, that's why he was standing outside of Spins house banging on her door, he would walk to the ends of the Earth for her, he _loved _her, but she still wouldn't open her goddamned door, time for plan B.

Spinelli didn't understand the music floating through her room her iPod was turned off, yet _their_, song was still playing.

It suddenly hit her, "he's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?" She said to no one in particular, but low and behold, there he was standing outside her window, his iPod speakers held up in the air, distinctly playing, "Tighten Up", man, what a sight it was,

Spin up and opened her window, "What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled at him

"Spin!" He began, "the girl I was with, at the mall," he continued "She's my cousin Eva!" he finished

"Oh," Spinelli felt like a genuine idiot, "I-I'm sorry,"

"Do you damn well know, the. HELL, you put me through?" Spin felt so bad she had everyone on her side, he had nobody, _nobody_, "I thought, I thought I was never going to be able to hold you or cuddle you, or _love_ you." He finished that so quietly

"I-I'm so sorry," and Spin began to sob, heart wrenching sobs, she didn't even cry this hard when Teej attacked her.

"It's fine, now open your door now, it's sort of cold," she smiled sadly, and ran down stairs to open the door.

"You know, for a girl, you're pretty emotional" He grinned trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I blame PMS, you have no excuse," He laughs off the retort and hugs her.

"... I meant what I said you know, I do love you" she just smiled and kissed him, that was answer enough for the former king.

**Later**

After Rob and Spinelli, had gone into the house, so too not let the neighbours watch to much of the teens romance unfold. They had gone up to Spinelli's room to chill, Rob was there laying on Spinelli's bed with the younger girl tucked under his arm, somewhere along the line they had ended up falling asleep. Blissfully unaware of the people lurking in the house until it was all too late.

"Pookie we're home!" Flo yelled cheerily as she entered the girls room, not knowing of the male occupant.

"Huh, Mum?" Spinelli moaned sleepily rolling over too see her mothers angry face, she didn't really under stand why until she remembered the male next to her "Heh, Mum, this is not what it looks like!" She yelled fanatically.

That woke Rob right up grumbling and stretching slightly, noticing his girls distress "Spin? You okay?"

"Hmm, not what it looks like!" Flo's face began turning red "You are in a bed with a strange boy and its not what is looks like!" Flo wailed loudly.

"Jesus H. Christ, Mum we fell asleep _TALKING, _I'm waiting till marriage to get my crunk on!" Rob just kind of sat there, the thought of sleeping with Spinelli had truthfully been thought about before, but the way Spin said it made him blush all the same, I mean who the hell says crunk?

"...Oh, I-I am sorry," Awkwardly backing out of the room I will uh, just leave you, uh, yeah, bye." With that, Flo ran down to inform her husband of the going ons of the house.

"So, I'll have to put a ring on your finger to get some action, huh?" The cocky boy mummers.

"Absolutely, you bastard!" She ginned turning slightly to kiss him.

"As long as I keep getting kisses I'll be okay." He laughed attacking her with tickles.

Life, life was great.


End file.
